1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor array.
2. Relate Background Art
A conventional multilayer capacitor array is, for example, the one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-331879. This conventional multilayer capacitor array is constructed in a structure in which dielectric layers and internal electrodes are alternately laminated together. The multilayer capacitor array of this configuration is formed by applying an electroconductive paste to become the internal electrodes, onto ceramic greens to become the dielectric layers, so as to form separate patterns in a plurality of regions.